Inspiration
by Usamimi - sama
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is inspiration to pass exams. Non-romantic reader insert one shot. Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Uh... Hey guys! I haven't been active on this account anymore huh? Well, here's a reader-insert one shot for you all. I am veryyyy sorry for being offline for months and months and months *cries*

Anyways!

DISCLAIMER :I do not own anything from KHR, only the plot of this story.

(y/n) = your name

(l/n) = last name

(h/c) = hair color

(e/c) = eye color

* * *

"Yes! It's now summer and I can finally relax at home!" (y/n) shouts and stretches in her seat.

"I wouldn't be so happy if I were you (l/n)-san.", the teacher says as he walks to your desk with your exam paper. "Care to explain your score?", he said as he basically shoved the paper into her face. The score on it as a 38/100.

"U-umm...", (y-n) gulps and sweat drops.

* * *

\- Flashback -

"I've found the target, sir.", a (h/c) girl says into her earpiece. She was at an extravagant party on a mission to retrieve information from an enemy mafia family.

"Good, the disk should be with the boss. Get it and come back as fast as you can.", a rough male voice says in her ear.

"Yes, sir."

 _Why do I have to be the one to wear a dress, heels, and cake my face with make up?_ (Y-n) thought as she struggled to walk in her high heels and the dress that showed off just a little too much of her back. To make things worse, she had to steal from some old fat guy who was probably drunk by now.

As soon as she spots her target, (y-n) walks toward him and "accidentally" bumps into him.

"Oh my! I am really sorry, sir!", she says as she blinked her (e/c) eyes innocently.

"Not to worry madam, I wouldn't get angry at such a beautiful young lady over such a petty thing.", the man says as he snaked his arm around (y-n)'s waist which sent shivers through her body.

"A-ah! I must be going now!", she blurts out and turns to quickly put the disk in her clutch before anyone notices.

Before she could leave, she felt a rough hand on her wrist. _Oh shit._

 _"_ Wait, madam! Won't you have a few drinks with us first?"

 _Well, one drink wouldn't hurt..._

By the time (y-n) got to her apartment, she was straight up drunk, and happened to run into a certain silver-haired male.

"Oi, Baka-Dera *hic*"

"What did you call me woman?!", said male turns around to find the girl walking while leaning on a wall for support, and her face was red.

"Help me *hic* get to my room.", she slurs as she let her hair down.

"What the hell did you do?", Gokudera grumbles as he put her arm around his shoulders to support her.

"You smell like a bar!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Keys.", the drunk (y-n) said and threw her keys to him.

As soon as Gokudera opened the door, she took off her annoying high heels, went inside, and gave a quick "Thanks Tako-Head" while slamming the door in his face.

A faint "What the fuck, woman?!" was heard from behind the door, but (y-n) didn't care. All she did was go straight to her bedroom as passed out.

\- End of Flashback -

* * *

"I had some business." (y-n) answered as she laughed nervously.

"Well, your 'business' cost you your final exam, (l-n)-san. If you fail the make up test, I'm afraid you will be coming back for summer classes.", the teacher said and walked back to his desk to keep his things.

It took a few moments for the information to settle in before (y-n) let out a loud "WHAT?!"

(Y-n) walks towards Tsuna's desk and slams her hands on the table in front of the unsuspecting boy.

"Tsuna-san, let's study together for the make up test!"

"Ahhh! (y/n)-chan, I see you failed too. That's weird seeing that you usually pass."

"Don't question it.", she says and looks away with a blush of embarrassment.

"T-then how about we study at my house?"

* * *

"Argh! I don't get this at all!", (y/n) groans and bangs her head on the table.

"Serves you right for coming home wasted.", Gokudera says apparently amused.

"Don't test me Tako Head?", (y/n) says and glares at him.

"Calm down guys! As I was saying (y/n), they were like 'boom!' and the other people were like 'Ahh!'...", Yamamoto explains a section in history in a way that only He understood.

At first it was only Tsuna and (y/n) who were going to his house, but apparently Gokudera decided he wanted to be of assistance to his Jyuudaime and followed and (y/n) was not even sure how Yamamoto appeared in the first place.

"Reborn, can you give me a break already?", Tsuna complains.

"Not until you get every single question correct.", the Hitman says as he swings a Leon Hammer at Tsuna.

"Hiiiieee!"

(Y/n) and Gokudera dodge a flying Tsuna while Yamamoto laughs and talks about what a fun game they were playing, like the oblivious guy he is.

"I can't get any of this stuff into my brain.", (y/n) complains and messes up her own hair in frustration.

Reborn grins, knowing just what will be able to help the poor girl.

"(Y/n), how about you get a reward if you are able to pass the paper?"

The girl turns to him with a curious look, "Go on..."

He then hops in front of (y/n), whispers to her and hands her a little card.

After reading the contents of the little piece of paper, her (e/c) eyes widened and sparkled. "You sure this is fine, Reborn?"

"Of course it is."

And with that, (y/n) was taking a bunch of notes and was solving a bunch of math problems in no time as if she was possessed.

"Uh, Reborn, just exactly what did you tell her?", Tsuna asks a little frightened of the new (y/n)

"Just a little inspiration.", the baby says and adjusts his fedora a little. "Now who said you could take a break?"

"HIIIEEEE!"

* * *

On the day of the make up exams, (y/n) some how managed to pass with flying colors.

"I did it!", she exclaims while showing off her score.

"I knew you could do it (y/n)!", Yamamoto smiles and ruffles her hair.

"Ne Takeshi, how about my reward?"

"Reward?"

(Y/n) proceeds to explain to the boy and shows the piece of paper that Reborn had given her the other day.

"E-eh?", Yamamoto said, clearly confused.

"Reborn said that you were alright with it, so, it's okay right?", she says giving him a look of worry.

"Congratulations, (y/n)-chan!"

Tsuna was walking towards the two with Gokudera trailing him and praising at how amazing his boss was and how he is proud to be his right-hand man.

"Ah, Tsuna-san! You too!", (y-n) says and gives the brunette a high five.

"Gokudera.", Yamamoto says as he walks toward him.

"What is it Baseball Idiot?"

When Yamamoto was close enough, he put his arm around Gokudera's waist and tilted the boy's chin up so he faced him.

"What the fuck do you think you're -mmmff!"

And with that, Yamamoto's lips were on Gokudera's.

"KYAAAAAA!", a blushing (y/n) exclaims as blood gushes out of her nose as she cherishes the glorious sight before her.

"(Y-Y/N)-CHAN?!", Tsuna screams and looks terrified of what is happening.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH?!", a Gokudera with his face as red as a tomato shouts as soon as he pulls away from Yamamoto.

"It was (y/n)'s reward, so I had to since she deserved it hehehe.", he replied and scratched his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Herbivores."

Everyone freezes and turn their heads to see a pissed off looking Hibari.

"For disturbing the peace (a.k.a. Hibari's nap lol) and dirtying school property," he says and glances at the pool of blood on the floor in front of (y/n), who had some tissue stuffed in her nose, "I'll bite you to death."

Hibari then raises his tonfas and proceeds to chase the poor group.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT BASEBALL IDIOT!"

"Ahahaha!"

"Moe, moe, moe, moe, moe!"

"HIEEEE!"

Reborn who was in a tree holds a video camera and smirked.

* * *

A/N : And that is it for this one shot! Thank you guys a lot if you read the whole thing!

I used a little reference to the manga "Watashi ga Motete Dousunda" in this, and I really recommend the manga! It's just really fun to read, but only a few chapters are out sadly T^T...

Regarding my old fic "I love you, baka" , I will try to continue to work on it so stay tuned for the next chapter! I am really, really sorry again for being absent for like, 100 years.

Anyway, please review, give suggestions for stories if you'd like, and maybe tell me if you'd like more one-shots!

Thank you, and Lunch Box out!


	2. Just What Was The Reward?

Extra Chapter!

 _Reward list :_

 _50-59 Points : Dino ruffles Hibari's hair_

 _60-69 Points : Mukuro hugs Tsuna_

 _70-79 Points : Mukuro pushes Hibari against a sofa or wall_

 _80-89 Points : Hibari kisses Tsuna on his forehead_

 _90-99 Points : Dino kisses Hibari on the cheek_

 _100 Points : Yamamoto kisses Gokudera_

"Just what the heck was Reborn thinking?", Tsuna mumbled as he blushes at the sight of all the options. He just somehow had the card in his school bag when he got home.

Meanwhile, Reborn sneezes.


End file.
